This invention relates generally to rubber band-propelling toy guns and is a modification of the gun described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,055, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Rubber band guns are generally well known. Typically, in such guns, a rubber band is stretched and retained lengthwise along the barrel of the gun and a trigger mechanism is provided for releasing the rearward end of the stretched rubber band, so that the band is projected from the muzzle end of the barrel. The gun described in the above-noted prior U.S. patent is formed generally in the shape of a pistol or revolver having an imitation barrel extending from the forward end of a stock, and a pistol grip depending from the stock. A trigger in the form of a suitably bent elongate resilient member, such as a wire, has a forward end embedded in the stock, a trigger portion extending from the forward end below the stock, an elongate portion extending rearwardly from the trigger portion along a passage formed through the top of the pistol grip, and a looped portion extending upwardly from the elongate portion behind the pistol grip and terminating in a hook-shaped tip engaging in a retention socket at the back of the stock. In operation, rubber bands may be stored on the looped portion of the trigger in back of the gun. When it is desired to fire the gun, one band is pulled up from the looped portion of the trigger, stretched along the length of the gun, and its forward end is pulled over the front of the barrel so that the band is retained in stretched condition lengthwise on the gun with its forward end over the front end of the barrel and its rearward end engaged and retained on the hook-shaped tip of the trigger. Then, rearward pressure on the trigger portion of the trigger draws the hook-shaped tip out from the retention socket in the stock of the gun thereby releasing the band which is projected from the front of the gun. The trigger is biased forwardly, so that when released it returns the hook-shaped tip back into engagement in the retention socket ready to receive the next band. Bands are also loaded onto the looped portion of the trigger by disengaging the tip from the socket as aforesaid.
The present invention is directed toward the provision of a rubber band gun of the same general character and mode of operation as the gun described in the above U.S. patent, but having certain improvements or modifications, particularly in relation to the trigger mechanism.